The disclosure relates generally to a distributed antenna system (DAS) and, more particularly, to locating client devices in a DAS.
Wireless customers are increasingly demanding more sophisticated wireless services, such as context-aware and location-aware wireless services. At the same time, some wireless customers use their wireless communication devices in areas that are poorly serviced by conventional cellular networks, such as inside certain buildings or areas where there is little cellular coverage. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of DASs. DASs include remote units configured to receive and transmit communications signals to client devices within the antenna range of the remote units. DASs can be particularly useful when deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where the wireless communication devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive radio frequency (RF) signals from a source.
Many context-aware and location-aware wireless services, such as enhanced 911 (E911) services, rely on accurately detecting the locations of wireless communication devices. A satellite-based location detection system, such as global positioning system (GPS) in the United States, is unreliable in indoor environments served by the DASs due to the inherent inability of a satellite signal to penetrate obstacles like building walls. Although it may be possible to determine general locations of wireless communication devices based on base stations in the convention cellular network, it remains challenging for base stations to pinpoint the locations of the wireless communication devices with higher degree of accuracy.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.